legaciesbrfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Faith Malraux Mikaelson
Faith Niklaus "Nik" Malraux Mikaelson (Em Rúnico Antigo: ᚠᚨᛁᚦ᛫ ᚾᛁᚲᛚᚨᚢᛋ᛫ ᛗᚨᛚᚱᚨᚢᚲᛊ᛫ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) é um dos personagens principais da nova geração de The Vampire Diaries e de seu Spin off The Originals. Nik é um Loup-witch, filho mais velho da Bruxa, Freya Mikaelson e da Lobisomem, Keelin Malraux Mikaelson. Ele é o irmão mais velho de Hazel. Nik é neto de Mikael e Esther Mikaelson e de August e Cayden Malraux. Ele também é sobrinho de Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah e Henrik Mikaelson e sobrinho-neto de Dahlia. Faith foi concebido por fertilização in vitro após os eventos do último episódio da 5ª temporada de The Originals, e foi decidido que ele seria gerado por Keelin, com os óvulos e o esperma doados por Freya Mikaelson e Vincent Griffith respectivamente. Como resultado de sua herança única, ele é o primeiro híbrido de bruxo-lobisomem do mundo. Ele foi nomeado Faith por sua mãe, que se inspirou nas palavras de sua irmã mais nova, Rebekah, sobre que elas deveriam acreditar e ter fé que não repetiriam os erros de seus pais com seus filhos. Seu nome do meio é Niklaus em homenagem a seu tio Klaus, que se sacrificou em nome do amor à família. O nome Faith é de origem inglesa, que significa “Fé, Perseverança”. Faith é um nome predominantemente masculino de origem inglesa. O nome Niklaus é de origem alemã, que significa “O que Vence com o Povo” ou “O que Conduz o Povo à Vitória”. Niklaus é uma forma variante de Nicolau, nome de origem grega. Do grego Nikólaos, seu significado resulta da junção dos elementos níke, que significa “vitória”, e laos, que significa “povo”. Nik é membro da Família Mikaelson e da Família Malraux. Faith é por direito de nascimento um membro da Matilha Malraux e membro do Clã Mikaelson e do Clã Tremé. História: Faith Niklaus Malraux Mikaelson é o filho mais velho de Freya Mikaelson e Keelin Malraux. Quando tinha 3 anos Nik estava brincando de bola em frente a casa enquanto Freya fazia o jantar e Keelin o observa-vá com a Hazel no colo. Enquanto Keelin estava distraída com Hazel, Nik chutou a bola com força e ela foi parar no meio da rua, ele então correu para apanha-la sem notar que um carro vinha em sua direção. Freya que já tinha terminado o jantar, foi até a janela para chama-los para entrar, quando se deparou com a enorme vã indo em direção de seu filho e gritou para Keelin, que foi correndo na direção do menino. Quando o carro estava prestes a acerta-lo a magia de Nik se ativou pela primeira vez e desligou o carro. Desse dia em diante a grande magia de Faith e seu gene de lobo lhe proporcionou um grande descontrole e agressividade, mas após cinco anos treinando com sua mãe e Vincent, ele foi aprendendo a controlar sua magia e a responsabilidade de carregar o gene de lobisomem. Aos 8 anos foi matriculado na escola Salvatore, onde imediatamente conheceu Edward Saltzman e Laurel Prince e rapidamente se conectou a eles. Aos 13 anos teve um crush em Edward, mas acabou não se envolvendo com ele. Durante essa mesma época, Faith teve sua casa invadida por bruxos extremistas que tinham a intenção de exterminar Nik e sua irmã por achar que eles eram abominações da natureza. Freya e Keelin esconderam seus filhos no guarda-roupa, mas foram nocauteadas pelo feitiço que elas conjuravam em conjunto. Nik tentou acalmar Hazel, mas quando eventualmente foram encontrados, ele não teve outra escolha a não ser atacalos com magia para se proteger e a sua irmã. Totalmente irritado e assustado, Nik olha atentamente para os bruxos e começa a usar sua magia contra eles. Conforme ele vai ficando mais irritado os objetos no quarto começam a levitar, Nik estende suas duas mãos na frente dele e grita liberando a força de sua magia contra eles. Sua explosão faz com que uma forte rajada de vento telecinético os levite e quebre todas as janelas da casa, antes de jogar todos eles violentamente contra a parede quebrando seus pescoços. Até o próprio Faith é derrubado pelo poder de sua própria magia e cai no chão desmaiado. Infelizmente ao acordar Nik descobre que seu gene lobo foi ativado. Aos 14 anos se envolveu com Laurel e se apaixonou por ela, mas o envolvimento deles durou só dois anos antes dela se mudar de escola. Personalidade: Faith é descrito com sendo um jovem extremamente bem humorado, gentil e amável. Ele é de natureza amigável e confiável, geralmente sempre disposto a dar à maioria das pessoas o beneficio da duvida e quase sempre tenta ver o melhor nelas, exceto quando alguém fala palavras ofensivas ou faz algo contra sua família ou amigos, aí ele pode se tornar perigoso e vingativo. Preconceito é uma coisa que Nik abomina, ele não consegue entender como que uma pessoa pode ser capaz de odiar a outra do por ela ter a cor da pele diferente da sua ou por causa da condição sexual. Faith já sentiu esse tipo de preconceito na pele, tanto por ser filho de duas mulheres, quanto por ser abertamente Bissexual, mas também por ser um híbrido de Lobisomem e Bruxo, o que os lobos e bruxus puristas consideram uma abominação. Por causa de sua aparência as pessoas costumam compará-lo a aqueles típicos adolescentes fúteis e arrogantes, mas isso está muito longe da verdade, Faith não liga muito para o dinheiro e prefere as coisas simples da vida, como amor, amizade e cumplicidade. Mas seu jeito doce não o torna fraco, Faith é um lutador hábil e um Bruxo muito poderoso, sendo treinado desde a infância por suas mães e seu tio Vincent. Aparência Física: Faith é descrito como sendo um jovem muito alto bonito e atraente, com uma constituição magra e musculosa. Ele tem cabelo loiro escuro que é levemente encaracolado. Sua pele é branca pálida e seus olhos são azuis profundos. Nik costumava se vestir como a maioria dos jovens de sua idade, quase sempre usando simples camisetas junto com calças jeans, mas depois de ativar a maldição, ele começou a se vestir de uma maneira mais moderna, favorecendo jeans, cardigãs, decote em tons de branco e azul e jaquetas de couro pretas e pretas com botas. Ele normalmente veste um estilo casual e alternativo que apresenta jaquetas de camurça ou veludo, camisas de flanela ou denim, jaquetas e jeans com botas ou tênis. Poderes e Habilidades: |-|Legado de bruxo= Faith é um Loup-witch, híbrido de lobisomem e bruxo, ele herdou seu gene de bruxo de Freya e Vincent. De acordo com Genevieve, a magia que ele herdou de Freya é forte o suficiente para abastecer o poder ancestral do Clã do Quartel Francês por gerações. De acordo com Dahlia, como primogênito de sua linhagem, Nik herdou grande, mas instável poder. Devido à herança mágica que herdou de Vincent, Faith nasceu em uma longa linhagem de bruxas do Clã Tremé, um dos clãs mais poderosos de New Orleans. Quando tinha 3 anos, Nik foi capaz de parar uma vã que vinha em sua direção enquanto apanhava sua bola. Após cinco anos treinando com sua mãe e Vincent, ele foi capaz de recitar vários feitiços e ajudar sua mãe Freya e Vincent com feitiços poderosos. Faith é considerado como sendo um dos bruxos mais poderosos do seu clã e aparentemente é bem visto e protegido pelas outras bruxas de New Orleans. Aos 13 Faith teve sua casa invadida por bruxos extremistas que tinham a intenção de exterminar Nik e sua irmã por achar que eles eram abominações da natureza. Em um momento de raiva e descontrole, Nik foi capaz de matar todos os bruxos com sua magia. Faith é parte bruxo, ele possui todos os poderes e habilidades padrão de um bruxo, numa escala muito maior que a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas comuns, devido a ser um Bruxo Primogênito do Clã Mikaelson; o que lhe permite realizar feitiços difíceis com extrema facilidade. Além de também ter herdado a magia de Vincent, o que o deixa, ainda mais poderoso. Seus poderes incluem; a habilidade de conjurar feitiços, canalizar magia, afetar o mundo por meios mágicos, entre outros como: Telecinese, Pirocinese, Invisibilidade, Infligir dor, Controle Elemental e etc. |-|Legado de lobisomem= Faith também é parte lobisomem, tendo herdado o gene lobisomem de sua mãe Keelin. Mesmo antes de ativar sua maldição, ele mostrou agilidade e destreza, superiores a de um ser humano normal. Desde que Nik ativou seu gene lobisomem, ele ganhou todos os poderes padrão da licantropia, que incluí: Super-força, Velocidade, Agilidade, Sentidos, Durabilidade, Cura, Agilidade, Presas, Mordida de Lobisomem, Garras, e etc. Como Híbrido de Lobisomem e Bruxo, Archie pode controlar sua transformação sem a influencia da Lua Cheia. A primeira transformação, no entanto, é um rito de passagem e não pode ser controlada. Isso classificou sua natureza de lobisomem como Lobisomem Evoluído. Além disso, apesar de a maldição do lobisomem ter sido originalmente lançada contra as bruxas nativas americanas impedindo que elas e seus descendentes usassem magia, a licantropia de Faith não nega sua capacidade de praticar magia. Fraquezas: Como Loup-witch, Nik possui todas as fraquezas padrão associadas aos lobisomens e bruxas, incluindo Acônito,Lobélia,Magia, Mortalidade e etc. Segundo Dahlia, os primogênitos da linhagem de sua família herdam grande poder; no entanto, é instável e, em última análise, matará o bruxo se ele não for ensinado a contê-la. Além disso, como possuidor do gene lobisomem, Faith experimentará surtos de raiva severas. Categoria:2 Geração